


All they needed was Hope

by Blue1Jay



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-11
Updated: 2017-01-15
Packaged: 2018-09-16 19:13:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9286049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue1Jay/pseuds/Blue1Jay
Summary: Jesse McCree and Hanzo Shimada have been happily married for two years, although they don't feel like they deserve the right to be happy.Let alone with each other.Who else would understand that though?So cowboy decided that it's time for a vacation, maybe just for a while they can get their mind off redemption and atonement?





	1. Vacation

**Author's Note:**

> I'll be honest  
> I suck at tags  
> I don't know how to function this site  
> This is my first time posting here so please be gentle  
> I am a huge sucker for family AU  
> And there was none on this site for McHanzo  
> So I made this to change that  
> Hope you enjoy

It was going to be a crisp yet gorgeous day- the sun was just rising to welcome in the new day, it was late fall and early winter so the weather was getting colder in Hollywood, California, not cold enough to make anyone shiver yet. At least, not McCree or Hanzo. They've been in colder places.  
\--  
The two shared a small but homely apartment, they never bothered decorating as they were both concerned with other matters such as each other and to make sure no bounty hunters were in the area. One of them had a bounty on his head and with their work at OverWatch, the two were barely home anyway.  
\--  
Jesse McCree, a tan male was awake and already making breakfast of soggy bacon and scrambled eggs for himself and his husband. Sometimes he would still find himself questioning his life, more often than not really, and now was one of those times.  
\--  
/Do I really deserve this?/  
\--  
He asked himself, brown hues glancing down at his cooking. He was a wanted man, he has none God awful things as a kid but he couldn't probably never atone for...Does he really deserve to be married? To have such happiness like that?  
\--  
He wasn't alone in thinking this, he knew. Hanzo also wishes to atone. They were two men wanting to atone for sins they knew that could never be undone or receive redemption.  
\--  
Chuckling in spite of himself, the man scratches his beard.  
\--  
/Maybe that's why we're attracted to each other so strongly, besides his great chest./  
\--  
Sun barely risen and already is thinking about going back to bed with his husband. Typical of this cowboy though, could never get enough of the man.  
\--  
By the time he finishes breakfast and turns to set it all out on the table, he is greeted by another male's tired onyx hazy glare, not caring that his long black hair was a mess. The Asian male didn't seem to care however, for he was not a morning person.  
\--  
They ate quietly, Jesse McCree learned the hard way not to talk to Hanzo when he first wakes up.  
\--  
As Hanzo showered after he ate, his thoughts wandered to the typical ones. Although he had managed to bring himself to be able to be on speaking terms with his brother again, he couldn't help but to truly wonder if he deserve it.  
\--  
/How can he forgive me? I can't ever forgive myself./  
\--  
Hanzo never did allow himself the luxury of being happy after what he had done to Genji. So why is he married? He insists his reasons are because the big fool wouldn't stop asking nor would his brother stop inquiring once he realized that his older brother had indeed fallen for the cowboy.  
\--  
The archer was happy for the first time since he was a boy, and he would only show it in front of his husband and brother. If anyone dared to make a remark, he would deny it. So while he may insist that those are his reasons, he truly cares and loves Jesse.  
\--  
The two would die for each other, which given how they live they could die any day.  
\--  
"Darlin'," Jesse hollered, knocking on the door of the bathroom gently. "Got a surprise for ya when you're done."  
\--  
Hanzo hummed to himself in the shower hearing this, wondering what the surprise could possibly be. Normally his significant other never announces, just surprises. They were rather pleasant surprises too, although some not appropriate for repeating.  
\--  
Much to Hanzo's surprise -and slight disappointment but will not admit it-, he found packed luggage in the living room. His brows furrowed in confusion.  
\--  
"This is a weird way to announce we are going on a mission together, McCree."  
\--  
Giving a smirk and a chuckle, the cowboy shrugged his shoulders indifferently.  
\--  
"We can call it that if ya want."  
\--  
Hanzo quirked his brow curiously, given a hum to match.  
\--  
"Very well, what is the objective?"  
\--  
"Thought we could use a vacation, never had one o' those before."  
\--  
A smile had formed upon the Archer's lips. It didn't matter the destination really, he was just happy to be able to go somewhere with his husband.  
\--  
"Nor have I, it sounds delightful."  
\--  
Jesse grinned slightly as the two took off for their vacation.


	2. Hope is found in the strangest way

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vacation sure does take a weird turn

"So, does this vacation have a destination?"  
\--  
Hanzo asked, his dark eyes looking at the other male who had just lit a cigar. The smell had him crave a cigarette of his own, he couldn't understand how Jesse liked the taste of cigars. Reaching into the glove compartment and withdrew a carton of cigarettes.  
\--  
"Not a one."   
\--  
Jesse replied with an amused chuckle, not taking his eyes off the road as he passed the lighter to his husband.   
\--  
"Hopin' ya don't mind?"  
\--  
Hanzo smirked and shook his head before lighting up his cigarette, inhaling and exhaling it slowly like a dragon.  
\--  
"I suppose I do not, though we should be back home before next weekend for Genji and Zenyatta's anniversary party."  
\--  
Jesse raised his brow at this. They had been invited multiple times throughout the months, but he never thought Hanzo would accept to go.  
\--  
"Han?"  
\--  
"I...Did not go to their wedding, and they made our own possible."  
\--  
Yet another thing that the archer could never forgive himself for. Gripping his fists as they rested on his lap, he frowned at the memory. Zenyatta performed the ceremony, Genji had given a beautiful speech along with a few jokes.  
\--  
Frowning himself, Jesse took his hand in his own.   
\--  
"Ya couldn't help that, ya were on a mission then. Genji wasn't mad or nothin'."  
\--  
"Still-"  
\--  
The archer tried to counter, but was caught off guard by the cowboy's sudden action- the fool took his eyes off the road to suddenly kiss him.  
\--  
Pulling away once feeling the car swerve and hearing a loud honk from a driver they had almost collided with, Jesse sighed.  
\--  
"Had also made this vacation to make ya feel better, not be all depressin' like. Ya know how much trouble I had to go through to make sure we won't get bothered none by Winston?"  
\--  
Hanzo's eyes widened slightly before he smiled softly. Jesse always put others before himself, tried to make them feel good in spite how he may feel himself, it was an admirable quality he found in the man.   
\--  
"You could have made our vacation turn into a car wreck with that foolish move you had just pulled, Jesse McCree."  
\--  
The two shared a chuckle, their hands now holding.  
\--  
"Like that wouldn't be fun."  
\--  
"Jesse."  
\--  
Hanzo gave him a scolding look for that terrible joke, but couldn't sustain it for long. He was in one of his rare good moods, the one that only Jesse could see.  
\--  
Hours into the road, they're in the middle of nowhere with soft country music playing and Hanzo snoring gently while resting peacefully in Jesse's shoulder.  
\--  
"Never quite got why people say country puts 'em t' sleep."   
\--  
He chuckled to himself, but it was the cutest sight when he saw his husband sleep. What could ever be cuter?  
\--  
Jesse saw a small town miles away, he had beyond perfect vision, it was why he was a perfect and deadly shot- Deadeye McCree was what they would call him back in his youth, back in his regrettable days as a Deadlock member.  
\--  
"Perfect, small town diners always do serve the best grub."  
\--  
When they got closer into the town, Jesse gently nudged his partner life awake with a soft smile.  
\--  
"Wake up, Sleepin' Beauty."  
\--  
Groaning tiredly, he rubbed his eyes before looking around. He saw silhouettes of houses and slightly larger buildings.  
\--  
"A small town in the middle of nowhere?"  
\--  
The archer scoffed, rubbing his neck.  
\--  
"Sounds like a lot of those westerns you watch."  
\--  
"Ain't it great, darlin'?"   
\--  
The cowboy had a small grin on his face, which caused Hanzo to simply give a thoughtful hum in response.   
\--  
Jesse's chipperness about the town turned sour when driving into it, everything was still and quiet, even for a small town in the middle of nowhere.  
\--  
"Perhaps not so great."  
\--  
Hanzo finally spoke, the two deciding to get out of the car and investigate. Their expressions saddened seeing dead animals and humans alike, all covered in blood no less.  
\--  
"Somethin' awful happened, reckon why?"   
\--  
They were both inspecting bodies, trying to figure out the cause. This was some start to a vacation, that was for damn sure.  
\--  
It went left unsaid that they lost their appetite upon seeing this. Throughout their many years of seeing death and destruction, they never truly could get fully used to it, no matter how much they convinced themselves otherwise.  
\--  
"We should report this, the weapons used are not typical."  
\--  
Hanzo was certainly correct in that, a lot of the holes in the departed were huge yet precise. Whoever did this was definitely carrying a dangerous weapon.   
\--  
"Reckon we should."  
\--  
Jesse sighed, this wasn't the ideal vacation at all.  
\--  
"After all the trouble I went through too to make sure we weren't bothered..."  
\--  
"We cannot ignore this, Jesse."  
\--  
"Not sayin' we should. Anyway, while ya make the call, I'll go check out the town an' see if there are any lucky survivors."  
\--  
"Be careful."  
\--  
"Aren't I always, darlin'?"  
\--  
Tipping his hat to his glaring husband, the cowboy walked off and around the town- deeper he went, more bodies there were.  
\--  
"Reckon this is the main part-"  
\--  
Cries. Jesse froze in both words and body when hearing them. Singular, but constant. It caused his heart to accelerate. A baby out here alone?  
\--  
"Shit."  
\--  
He swore through his teeth as he began a frantic search for the baby. Finally, he found himself in front of an empty barrel as he looked inside.   
\--  
There was a small silhouette of a human inside, and the crying stopped to be replaced with barely hearable babble.   
\--  
"I gotcha."  
\--  
Gently and slowly, Jesse pulled out the small baby who was rather skinny and wore footie pajamas with puppies on them, though she felt heavier than she looked. He frowned at the baby's condition- cold, dirty, -dried blood in her hair and forehead- probably hungry too. Not to mention lonely. Kid couldn't be older than two.  
\--  
"How long you been here, darlin'?"   
\--  
The baby responded with a raspberry and laughing, Jesse couldn't help but to laugh lightly in response.  
\--  
"Got a mouth there, don't'cha? No worries kid, Jesse McCree will take care of ya...Least until we get ya somewhere safer."  
\--  
It was as if the infant could understand, smiling brightly she blew another raspberry. Jesse smiled, deciding to take off his serape.   
\--  
"Saw a general store over yonder, let's get ya some supplies before we head on back to Han."   
\--  
Jesse talked to the baby about horses and his life out in the country, even telling her his sins. Who knew talking to babies was easy? Maybe it was because they couldn't talk back? In a way they did though, babbling was talking and she sure was responding.   
\--  
/For a baby in her condition, she sure is rather chatty than crying or whiny. Is that normal? Should get get her to see Angela as soon as possible./  
\--  
He was worried for the child, she was so gosh darn cute with those beady green eyes and hair gold as the sun. At least it will be once the blood is washed out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jesse's really taken a shine to the baby, but will Hanzo?  
> This chapter sucker took all day and took a lot outta me.   
> Think from now on I will just update every couple days.


	3. Bonding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some cute bonding  
> Angela shows up

"You found only an infant?"   
\--  
Hanzo was surprised that there were any survivors with such a brutal attack, and saddened by her condition.  
\--  
"In a barrel, reckon her ma or pa used the last of their strength to put her in there."  
\--  
"I called Winston..."  
\--  
Hanzo's brows furrowed seriously, his eyes on the child and vice versa. Jesse had a bit of anxiety from the look.  
\--  
"He says this town suddenly appeared on Athena's scan as of four days ago, he did find it suspicious but not worth investigating until today."  
\--  
His brown eyes widened before he quirked his brow, the couple looking curiously at the baby who was sucking on the serape in her sleep.  
\--  
"That just ain't possible."  
\--  
"Yet it is. Allow me to hold the child while you inform him of the latest situation."  
\--  
Jesse bit his bottom lip, finding himself unable to part with her.  
\--  
"What if she wakes up during the transition? I don't want to wake her none."  
\--  
Hanzo was confused for a moment, before realizing something as he looked at his husband which had caused him to smile.  
\--  
"McCree, I did not realize that you bonded with her in such a short time."  
\--  
"Dunno, must be a little bandit in the makin'."  
\--  
Jesse finally managed to bring himself to carefully give the baby to his husband, she slowly shifted, but snuggled closely into the archer. The sight warmed Jesse's heart really, made him happy and hopeful that maybe he was deserving of a happy life.  
\--  
Hanzo felt it too once seeing the small bundle snuggle close to him. He gave out a thoughtful hum.  
\--  
"I see what you mean."  
\--  
McCree called Winston, who agreed with him that Angela should look the kid over, she was a few hours away from the current location.  
\--  
"Got a few hours until Angela gets-"  
\--  
Sudden cries interrupted the cowboy as the baby was flailing her arms as she wailed. It caused both of them to panic, Hanzo was the one to recover the quickest as he gently rocked her in an attempt to soothe her.  
\--  
Jesse ripped open the bag of stuff he took from the General Store. He knew she needed to be changed and fed, so he took out a diaper, and some baby food.  
\--  
"Which should we do first?"  
\--  
"I am not sure, I have never handled a baby before. Genji is only three years younger than me."  
\--  
"The only babies I've been around are baby animals."  
\--  
Two helpless men and a baby. Sounded like a bad sitcom, they knew they had to do something though, poor girl was crying her heart out.  
\--  
"There was a lake not to far, walkable."  
\--  
Jesse recalled, looking behind him in the direction where they came.   
\--  
"We can clean her up as well as we can, little lady stinks to high heaven and it might help her feel better until we feed her."  
\--  
"Excellent idea, we can use my products to properly wash her. Yours are unsuitable for a child."  
\--  
Hanzo was teasing of course, it even earned a giggle out of the baby as she stopped crying.  
\--  
"She agrees."  
\--  
"That just ain't right, Han."  
\--  
Jesse pouted, getting the supplies needed and lead them to the very small lake. Any normal person wouldn't be able to see this passing by the road,  that's for sure. Setting down the bag, Jesse looked to Hanzo.  
-  
"Ya know we got no clothes to change her into, right?"  
\--  
"Being wrapped in the serape will have to do."  
\--  
Bathing a baby was a difficult yet amusing experience for the two, she loved to splash and play so she wasn't exactly still which made washing her difficult.  
\--  
Changing and feeding were less difficult but still amusing, Jesse pretended the spoon was a train to get her attention which worked. Hanzo told her a story as they walked back to the car.  
\--  
Taking out a blanket and setting it out, the Cowboy took his guitar and started singing songs as the baby rested back into Hanzo, her wide green eyes watching the guitar like it was magic as she clapped. In a short span of a few hours, they had bonded.  
\--  
Angela arrived, waving at the two. "I see you two managed to even clean her, she looks so content in your hold, Hanzo."  
\--  
As soon as the doctor moved to take the child, did the baby begin to scream and cry as if to protest being taken away.  
\--  
This caused the three adults to flinch as the baby reached to grab tightly onto the Archer's shirt.   
\--  
Angela frowned, but gently managed to pry the baby front Hanzo despite her struggling.   
\--  
"Don't worry, she will be just fine. She has been through a lot today,  having to be separated from her Rescuers just adds to it."  
\--  
As if the action of having the baby being pulled from him didn't hurt enough to Hanzo, Dr. Ziegler's words added to it. Jesse could sense it as he placed an arm around his husband.  
\--  
"She'll be alright though?"  
\--  
"Of course, Jesse, she has no injuries I can see, but we need to be absolutely certain."  
\--  
Angela's response was convincing enough, but something in her eyes told the Cowboy that she was hiding something.  
\--  
"Got something to do with the town, don't it?"  
\--  
Jesse McCree may be laid back,  some say he is dumb, but he is the exact opposite. He knows when something is up.  
\--  
"Winston wants Athena to run a few tests both on her and the town, you have to admit that town and people both don't suddenly-"  
\--  
"The child has nothing to do with this, she is but a victim."  
\--  
Hanzo spat defensively.  
\--  
"The tests are harmless, and you two are more than welcome to come along."  
\--  
"We will."  
\--  
Hanzo stared down Angela coldly as if giving her a silent demand and she complied, giving the baby back as she shook her head.  
\--  
"Like a protective father already, won't Genji be happy to hear this?"  
\--  
Giggling to herself she helped Jesse load up their bags before they headed off to Gibraltar. Hanzo was holding the child in front of him, looking into her now smiling face as she waved her arms.  
\--  
"That was honestly one of the hottest things that I have seen you do, darlin'."   
\--  
Jesse chuckled, placing a kiss on his cheek before gently taking the little one in his own hold, playing peekaboo.  
-  
"If you hadn't made that observation..."  
\--  
Hanzo rested his head on his husband shoulder as he watched the baby try to mimic peekaboo while laughing.  
\--  
"Until today I would have never thought that I would be worthy having a family..."  
\--  
Hanzo frowned, Jesse knew exactly how his husband felt.  
\--  
"And spending time with her today, it had given me...Hope."  
\--  
"Same here, darlin'."  
\--  
Jesse smiled softly, raising her up in the air.  
\--  
"Maybe we can repay this little one for her kindness and take her in?"  
\--  
Hanzo's eyes widened as the baby cheered.  
\--  
"Besides, seein' your Papa Bear side come out really turned me on."  
\--  
Blushing deep red, Hanzo turned his head.  
\--  
"Taking in a child for such a reason is selfish, Jesse."  
\--  
Jesse couldn't help but to laugh, the baby even joining in. Hearing the two laugh, Hanzo couldn't help but to smile and chuckle himself. Maybe they could be a happy family?  
\--  
"I even have a name in mind for her."  
\--  
"As do I."  
\--  
They both had moments where they could read each other's minds, and now was one of those times- Hope, they were going to name her hope for being the source of their hope for not only a happy future, but a chance for atonement too.


End file.
